heirsgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Cesair
Cesair is a duelist in the Heir's Game. He is an antagonist who is primarily known for acting like a jerk, albeit a helpful one, to Isran. Description Appearance Cesair is 169cm (5'5") tall and moderately slender, though he wears layered clothing so it is hard to tell his body type. He has tanned skin (confirmed as a farmer's tan (soldier's tan) on the Discord), black hair, and black chin hair which one could charitably call a petite goatee. His eyes are green and he has two distinctive scars on either side of his mouth. They are parallel to each other and equidistant from his mouth. They are similar to dueling scars. He is either narrowing his eyes suspiciously or staring creepily, almost always with a smile. Cesair has shown up in fancy clothes and an every day outfit. Both outfits have a strong dried blood color component in them. His fancy outfit includes a scarf with a small amount of lace. His everyday clothes involve a wrap belt, vest, and undershirt. He wears distinctive military gaiters worn in the Bellunan army. Personality Outwardly, Cesair seems perfectly affable to most people. He is observant and unflappable. He is seen talking to Ilkka in Episode 10, and none of the other duelists seem to find him annoying. However, the barmaid of Clean Slates expresses previous knowledge and some dismay of Cesair's presence, albeit without total malice. With Isran, his relaxed attitude changes and he becomes suspicious-seeming and sarcastic. He seems to delight in reminding Isran of his bloody and traumatic past and repeatedly insults his intelligence. He has expressed a desire in wanting to fight Isran, seeming legitimately disappointed they would not get to fight. He generally acts helpful, even if his words are coated with sarcasm and insults. Appearances *Episode 10 - Introductions *Episode 11 - Bad Memories *Episode 22 - Your Home *Episode 23 - Think Like A Solider *Episode 24 - Hero Material *Episode 31 - Rules of Dueling Story Cesair is introduced in Episode 10 as a duelist that has already met Sevilia, Armand, and Ilkka. He seems pretty relaxed, stating he has lived in Belluna his whole life. When the other duellists leave, however, Cesair begins to press Isran on his past. He reveals he knows Isran fought for the Xhanxhe army, and though he says he won't reveal this to the general public, he continues to bring up personal details in a threatening manner. He says he saw a teenager fighting, implying they have met before. When he sees Isran is getting stressed, he makes jokes about it. Isran is stopped from insulting and yelling at him when they are interrupted by receiving their numbers. Cesair is disappointed they cannot fight. Cesair is next seen in Clean Slates in Episode 22 - Your Home, where it is revealed he often visits. The barmaid knows him and seems to find him slightly annoying. He talks to Isran about Dahlia, and reveals the bar is a meeting place for thinkers and revolutionaries. Isran is confused, and Cesair waxes lyrical about noble houses and their place in history and how people feel about them. After Isran expressing frustration with Cesair's obtuse verbiage, Cesair says that the Duke is a dick. Isran goes to fight Dahlia but Cesair stops him and says he'll find out what is happening. Cesair finds out they are very well plotting murder of Theuden Davut, and tells Isran the whole plan, but only after Isran threatens him. Cesair's face is shown as Sevilia talks to Lady Rioja about the rules of dueling. He is shown holding a bloody dagger. The text above him says "Sometimes deaths happen, but they're really rare." The text below him says, ominously, "Usually they happen on accident." In Episode 46 - The Trickery, The Scheming, Isran is looking for Cesair at the duelist ball. Quotes Trivia *In some 18+ drawings and on the Discord, Suspu has confirmed Cesair is like, pretty gay. *In a promo of the duelists, Cesair is described as a "Mysterious Fucker" whose hobbies include "being a weirdo" and "licking knives". *Cesair is the only person in the whole comic to say the Duke's full name. *Suspu has stated his military gaiters were to give him a more veteran feel. *Cesair believes he and Isran are the same age. (Episode 11 - Bad Memories) Category:Duelist Category:People Category:Antagonists